finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Kefka Palazzo/Other appearances
Other appearances ''Final Fantasy XIV Kefka is the final boss for the fourth Sigmascape version in the ''Stormblood expansion. Like in the GBA and subsequent versions of Final Fantasy VI, Kefka declares himself the greatest power in the cosmos, calling the party dirt beneath his boots. Like in the SNES/PS versions of Final Fantasy VI, Kefka declares his intention to destroy everything and create a monument to non-existence. During the first phase of the fight, Kefka attacks via Blizzard Blitz, Flagrant Fire, Thrumming Thunder, Aero Assault, Ultima Upsurge, Graven Image, Hyper Drive, and Timely Teleport, and taunts the party. After dealing some damage, he summons the Statue of the Gods to aid him, with each part ascending at Kefka's command after the party deals enough damage to him. Depending on which mode of Sigmascape V4.0 is used, and how many phases the battle lasts, its conclusion will vary: Normal mode lasts three phases, with Kefka whining he lost in disbelief when fading away. In Savage mode, Kefka disappears while gloating about how he has found a glorious purpose, with the Statue of the Gods collapsing and the skyscape turning gold as Kefka descends. He then states a variant of his speech before confronting the Returners in this form, "Life... dreams... hope... Where do they come from, and where do they go? Such things as those... are mine to destroy!" When preparing Forsaken, Nero tol Scaeva yells "He's gone beyond chaos... the end approaches!", a variation of Kefka's "The end comes... beyond chaos..." in the SNES/PS versions when charging the aforementioned attack. Late in the battle he comments on how only utter ruin will suffice. Upon being defeated he screeches as he fades away. The Wind-Up Kefka's description implies this was the original Kefka from Final Fantasy VI, whose world was in an alternate dimension, with only Y'shtola Rhul recognizing him. The manner in which Kefka is fought regarding the Statue of the Gods resembles a dummied concept for the final boss fight against Kefka from his originating game. FFXIV Kefka 02.png FFXIV Kefka 03.png FFXIV Sigmascape V40 01.png FFXIV Sigmascape V40 02.png ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Kefka appears as a recruitable character. FFTS Kefka Portrait.png|Portrait. FFTS Kefka Icon.png|Icon. FFTS_Kefka_Sprite.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Kefka appears as a boss and summon. He utilizes Havoc Wing. Dissidia Final Fantasy Kefka appears as a Warrior of Chaos and represents ''Final Fantasy VI, opposing Terra Branford. Working with Kuja, Exdeath, and the Cloud of Darkness, the group's goal is to destroy all existence. Kefka attempts to use Terra to further their plans by taking control of her, then appearing to taunt her with the brutality of her abilities and her past servitude to Chaos. He assists Kuja to capture Zidane, though accidentally catches Bartz instead. Kefka suggests to have Exdeath trick Bartz into giving the trap to Zidane. His alternate form is a palette swap based on his Final Fantasy VI battle sprite. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Kefka reappears as a Warrior of Chaos alongside the other characters from the original. In this cycle he acts to sabotage the plans of his allies to betray Chaos, revealing Kuja's treachery to the other Warriors of Chaos and arranging for him to be defeated by Lightning, and manipulating Sephiroth to attack Tifa, prompting Cloud to reveal his true colors when he tries to protect her. He uses Terra as a weapon of war until Kuja weakens his spell, allowing Terra to resist him and flee Kefka's grasp with Vaan. Kefka serves as one of the participants in the final battle of Scenario 012, fighting Vaan. Kefka's second alternate outfit gives him green robes with red and gold details, based on an alternate Yoshitaka Amano artwork and bearing a resemblance to his original ''Final Fantasy VI sprite. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Kefka is a playable character for the Arcade system, as a representative of ''Final Fantasy VI. He is available via update on 30th June, 2016. He is the second playable antagonist to be added. His overall attire and appearance has been given an overhaul, but otherwise retains his classic look. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Kefka appears as a playable character. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Kefka appears in his normal form as a boss-type enemy. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Kefka's normal form and "god" form both appear as enemies in Battle Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Both of Kefka's forms appear as enemies, and Kefka himself makes his playable debut as the representative antagonist of ''Final Fantasy VI, obtained by collecting Dark Crystal Shards. His Limit, Forsaken Null, deals damage to boss-type enemies in direct proportion to Magic. :Type: Magic :Summon: Knights of the Round Stats Abilities TFFASC Kefka Render.png|Render. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Kefka in his final form appears as a boss. He also has a playable sprite which is modeled after his mobile sprite. PFF Kefka Illust.png|Illustration. PFF Kefka Boss.png|Boss sprite. PFF Kefka.png|Boss sprite. PFF Kefka Sprite.png|Playable sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Kefka appears as a Legend character to summon. In addition, he also appeared as the boss on the Narshe (Snow Plains) map during the "Deathgaze's Onslaught" event. ;Ability Cards FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka SR.png|Hyperdrive (SR). FFAB Lickity-Split Thundaga - Kefka SR.png|Lickity-Split Thundaga (SR). FFAB Twisty-Turny Blizzaga - Kefka SR.png|Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (SR). FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka SR+.png|Hyperdrive (SR+). FFAB Lickity-Split Thundaga - Kefka SR+.png|Lickity-Split Thundaga (SR+). FFAB Twisty-Turny Blizzaga - Kefka SR+.png|Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (SR+). FFAB Forsaken Null - Kefka SSR.png|Forsaken Null (SSR). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka SSR.png|Havoc Wing (SSR). FFAB Kefka Rocket - Kefka SSR.png|Kefka Rocket (SSR). FFAB Scatter Spray Blizzaga - Kefka SSR.png|Scatter Spray Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Forsaken Null - Kefka SSR+.png|Forsaken Null (SSR+). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka SSR+.png|Havoc Wing (SSR+). FFAB Kefka Rocket - Kefka SSR+.png|Kefka Rocket (SSR+). FFAB Scatter Spray Blizzaga - Kefka SSR+.png|Scatter Spray Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Light of Judgment - Kefka UR.png|Light of Judgment (UR). ;Legend Cards Havoc Wing Brigade.png|Kefka I FFAB Twisty-Turny Blizzaga - Kefka Legend SR.png|Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (SR). FFAB Twisty-Turny Blizzaga - Kefka Legend SR+.png|Twisty-Turny Blizzaga (SR+). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka Legend SSR.png|Havoc Wing (SSR). FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka Legend SSR.png|Hyperdrive (SSR). FFAB Kefka Rocket - Kefka Legend SSR.png|Kefka Rocket (SSR). FFAB Steady Blizzaga - Kefka Legend SSR.png|Steady Blizzaga (SSR). FFAB Waggle-Wobbly Firaga - Kefka Legend SSR.png|Waggle-Wobbly Firaga (SSR). FFAB Havoc Wing - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|Havoc Wing (SSR+). FFAB Hyperdrive - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|Hyperdrive (SSR+). FFAB Kefka Rocket - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|Kefka Rocket (SSR+). FFAB Steady Blizzaga - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|Steady Blizzaga (SSR+). FFAB Waggle-Wobbly Firaga - Kefka Legend SSR+.png|Waggle-Wobbly Firaga (SSR+). FFAB Light of Judgment - Kefka Legend UR.png|Light of Judgment (UR). Final Fantasy Artniks Kefka appears as a "most wanted" character. Like other "most wanted" characters, the player has to share information with other players to locate and defeat him, as well as earn awards by doing so. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Both Kefka and his final form, called Lord Kefka, appear as bosses. He attacks with Firaga in his human form. In his angelic form, he uses Havoc Wing that hits three targets, horizontally while Forsaken hits over eight different characters. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Kefka is a boss in several ''Final Fantasy VI Core and Event dungeons. He is also a playable character who could be recruited during the Challenge Event Forgotten Bond as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Kefka's Tower stage on the Classic difficulty. ;Assessment Kefka's story role is Mage, while his combat role is Offensive Magic. ;Stats ;Abilities Kefka can use Black Magic spells up to rarity rank 5, Support abilities up to rarity rank 3, Bard abilities up to rarity rank 5, Dancer abilities up to rarity rank 4, and Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Exhilarating Magic which at the expense of one Soul Gage segment cast a random Black Magic spell. The instrument Lamia's Flute (VI) allows Kefka to use Havoc Wing which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals three non-elemental magic attacks to all targets with a moderate chance to Blind and Paralyze them. The light armor Kefka's Cloak (VI) allows Kefka to use Magic Infusion which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment grants Haste to all allies and temporarily raises their Magic. ;Equipment Kefka can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staves, and instruments. The instrument Lamia's Flute (VI) allows Kefka to use Havoc Wing. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. The light armor Kefka's Cloak (VI) allows Kefka to use Magic Infusion. He can equip accessories. FFRK Forgotten Bond JP.png|Japanese event banner for Forgotten Bond. FFRK Forgotten Bond Event.png|Global event banner for Forgotten Bond. FFRK Discord and Harmony (Cosmos) JP.png|Japanese event banner for Discord and Harmony (Cosmos). FFRK Discord and Harmony (Cosmos) Event.png|Global event banner for Discord and Harmony (Cosmos). FFRK Kefka FFVI.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Kefka sprites.png|Set of Kefka's sprites. FFRK Kefka MC.png|Kefka's Memory Crystal. FFRK Kefka MCII.png|Kefka's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Kefka MCIII.png|Kefka's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Clown Dance Icon.png|Icon for Clown Dance. FFRK Unknown Kefka BSB Icon.png|Icon for ゼンブハカイ. FFRK Clown Dance.png|Clown Dance. FFRK Unknown Kefka BSB.png|ゼンブハカイ. FFRK Just a Moment Icon.png|Icon for Just a Moment. FFRK Unknown Kefka BSB Icon 2.png|Icon for 狂気のたわむれ. FFRK Just a Moment.png|Just a Moment. FFRK Unknown Kefka BSB 2.png|狂気のたわむれ. ''Final Fantasy World Wide Words Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Kefka appears as a vision obtainable through rare summoning. A 3-6★ standard summon, his job is listed as Archmage. His Trust Master Reward is the Ribbon. ;Stats Kefka's stats at his highest levels are as follows, with no passive abilities taken into account : ;Abilities ;Equipment Kefka can equip the following weapon types: daggers, staves, rods and maces. He can equip the following armor types: hats, clothes and robes. He can equip accessories. ;Limit Burst ;Awakening Materials ;Sprites FFBE 209 Kefka.png|No. 0209 Kefka (★3). FFBE 210 Kefka.png|No. 0210 Kefka (★4). FFBE 211 Kefka.png|No. 0211 Kefka (★5). FFBE 502 Kefka.png|No. 0502 Kefka (★6). FFBE Kefka Enemy Sprite.png|Boss sprite. FFBE Kefka animation.gif| FFBE Kefka animation2.gif| FFBE Kefka animation3.gif| FFBE Kefka animation4.gif| FFBE Kefka animation5.gif| FFBE Kefka animation6.gif| FFBE Kefka animation7.gif| FFBE Kefka animation8.gif| FFBE Kefka animation9.gif| FFBE Vengeance.gif|Vengeance limit burst. FFBE Forsaken.gif|Forsaken limit burst. FFBE Wings of Ruin.gif|Wings of Ruin limit burst. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Kefka appears on many trading cards. One depicts him in his ''Dissidia Final Fantasy artwork, another depicts him in his Final Fantasy VI artwork, and cards with his Dissidia renders show him in EX Mode and his regular appearance. A Theatrhythm Final Fantasy card also exists. Kefka's cards are earth-elemental. Kefka2 TCG.png|Trading card of Kefka in his Final Fantasy VI artwork. Kefka-TradingCard.jpg|Trading card of Kefka in his Dissidia artwork. Kefka TCG.png|Trading card of Kefka in his Dissidia EX Mode render. Kefka3 TCG.png|Trading card of Kefka in his Dissidia render. Kefka4 TCG.png|Trading card. Kefka5 TCG.png|Trading card of Kefka in his Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearance. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Itadaki Street Kefka appears as a character in the series (more recently known as ''Fortune Street) of video-game board games exclusive to Japan. In Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable, he appears as a chance card. The card's ability: Purchase stock value with extra 10% cost. His appearance as a playable character will be in Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest and Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary. Itadaki Kefka 3D.png| Itadaki 30th SS.png| Itadaki Kefka SS.png| ''Lord of Vermilion Kefka appears as a card belonging to the God Tribe in ''Lord of Vermilion II. It features his original Yoshitaka Amano artwork. His in-game appearance is identical to his normal appearance in Dissidia Final Fantasy. ''Puzzle & Dragons Kefka appeared as part of the ''Final Fantasy collaboration, both in his standard appearance and in his final boss form. His artwork alluded to an alternate Amano artwork as well as his battle sprite. The collaboration event occurred in the North American version of the game from 2 to 15 November, 2015. PAD Kefka artwork.jpg|Kefka. PAD Kefka god.png|Kefka in his god form. ''Monster Strike Kefka appears as part of the 2018 ''Final Fantasy collaboration. ''Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ'' Kefka appears as a Heartless. Category:Final Fantasy VI non-player character other appearances